Satori: The God Within
by Super Pank 13
Summary: After the 23rd Martial Arts tournament, Goku is about to reject Kami's proposal of becoming the next Guardian of Earth when Beerus arrives, demanding to meet the "Super Saiyan God". Meanwhile, Frieza is terrified of the news. Would Goku be able to keep his promise and get married to Chichi? Would the Guardian God-ki be enough to transform into a SSG? What about Vegeta?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Super doesn't belongs to me. Please support the official release.

 **Prologue** **: Kami's Job!**

There are gods in charge of monitoring individual planets called the planetary gods. God of each planet is selected among the pure-hearted beings in the sentient life forms of that planet.

Attendants from the afterlife are dispatched to assist these gods picked among the natives. The purpose of this system is to oversee and protect the sentient life-forms of each planet and more importantly, to hasten the racial development of immature sentient species, guiding them towards the greatest happiness. The attendant sent from the afterlife are only permitted to act in a subservient role to the planet's god, on the idea that a species' fate ought to be entrusted to the species itself.

The job of the planetary god is travelling to and guiding some specific souls to the other world. They are long lived and have the ability to see and sense events around the world. They are bestowed with God-ki and have the ability to sense gods.

Thousands of years ago, when the saiyans used to live on their home planet Sadla, seeing that the saiyan race was doomed to racial regression and destruction, the planetary god of saiyans was requested by her apprentice to fight on the behalf of the good saiyans. But, as she was no fighter and was also not supposed to take the fate of the planet in her own hands, she denied the request.

Been taught the secrets of the God-ki by the saiyan goddess, the apprentice decided to use it in order to transform into the first Super Saiyan God and defeat all the evil saiyans. As he wasn't bestowed with God-ki yet, he came up with a ritual to transform.

But, he soon ran out of power and this turned out to be a fatal mistake. The strongest five pure-hearted saiyans were already weakened after the ritual. As a result, the good saiyans lost the war and most of them were wiped out.

Distraught, the saiyan Goddess decided upon destroying the planet with a meteorite shower. (*)

Most of the saiyans had to flee their planet and make planet Plant their new home planet, which they later named planet Vegeta.

Having watching the evil within the saiyans grow, the saiyan Goddess had already acted behind the scenes to prompt the flash of paranoia that inspired Frieza's attack on the planet. (*)

In Age 739, Beerus, the God of destruction, was told a prophecy by the oracle fish that in 17 years he would face an opponent called the Super Saiyan God who could entertain him endlessly on a planet filled with delicious food. After he was told this, Beerus went into a deep slumber.

 **-XXXXX((** **Present Day, Just after the 23rd martial Arts tournament))XXXXX-**

"Goku, you've proven yourself worthy. In fact, I'd like to offer you my job. Will you take my place as the new Kami?"

"Ah…Me? A Kami? Are you serious?"

Nodding his head, the current Kami continued " I've the utmost confidence in you. It could be your greatest adventure."

"No-no-no-no-no! I couldn't! I appreciate your confidence in my abilities, but that's not the future I'm looking for. It's your job, keep it! I would die if I had to stay there! It's so boring!"

"Don't be hasty" Kami slowly continued, "Listen to me, Son! Kami-sama! You can become Kami-sama! Think of all the good you could do with the power! You are the only one I could trust to succeed me. Only one who can take over what I have left behind! What do you say?"

Goku was thinking about teasing Kami and call the flying Nimbus in order to fulfill the promise that he had made to Chichi, when the group heard a voice from the sky.

"I'm sorry, but looks like you don't get to say in the matter."

Before anyone could figure out where the voice came from, they saw Kami get down on one knee as he yelled at everyone to do the same.

With everyone down on one knees, he responded to the voice "You must be… the great overseer… King Kai! Sir, what do you want from us?"

"Listen very carefully to what I have to say! Not far from now, Bills, the God of destruction will arrive on earth!"

"God of destruction.." Goku wondered out loud," Sounds really strong! Kami, why haven't you told me about him? And who is King Kai?"

"King Kai is one of the great overseers of the world. As for the God of destruction, this is the first time I'm hearing about him" whispered Kami to Goku.

At this, King Kai yelled at Goku" If Bills arrives, do not do anything to upset him no matter what happens! If you do, the whole earth would be destroyed!"

The group slowly swallowed hearing those words.

"Earth destroyed?" asked Roshi, not believing what he just heard.

"Yes, I beg of you! The fate of the earth is in your hands!"

"What does he wants from us? Is he coming here to destroy something? And what does it has to do with Goku becoming the Guardian?"

"Listen carefully! I can't tell you in much details at the moment, but Goku needs to become the guardian in order to greet him before he comes. You must prepare all kinds of most delicious food to him. And make sure to keep him entertained till he leaves the planet. You see, he's a fickle and fearsome god. He governs the destruction in the universe, and destroys planets and races at the slightest insult."

"Like someone not picking up after walking their dog?" asked Puar.

"Well, I guess so."

"Like someone not eating everything on their plate?" asked Chiatzou.

"Well I guess so."

"Like someone pissing in the spring?" asked Oolong.

"Yes, that's right" said the irritated King Kai," When he awakes, he destroys tons of worlds till he gets sleepy!"

"Doesn't that makes him the bad guy?" Krillin couldn't help but ask.

Shaking his head, the kaio replied" That's not so. He is a god. To enable balance and harmony, if there is are gods that create, there will also be gods that destroy. I'm begging you, please try your hardest not to do anything stupid. Got it?"

"Okay. As long as he doesn't does anything bad, I'll keep away!" promised Goku.

King Kai sighed, knowing that Beerus would go to Frieza first and then come to him. He hoped that everything goes well, otherwise Beerus might make his planet even smaller... about the size of his shed!

After some time, the group came up with a plan. Goku and Kami would head straight up to the lookout for the ritual, while Bulma would go to the Capsule Corp. to help Chichi and the Ox-King arrange a wedding below the Korin's tower. All the rest of the fighters in the group would go along Bulma to Capsule Corp. and then set to seek out the dragon balls with the dragon ball radar.

 **A/N:** **Wow, this took me less than a day to write!**

 **Footnotes(*): 1. In original canon, King Kai tells Goku that the saiyan's were so evil that their guardian of the saiyan's planet killed them using meteorite shower.**

 **2\. The Guardian acted behind the scenes to prompt the paranoia, something Goku briefly alluded to when he, after becoming a Super Saiyan and confronted with the atrocities the saiyans committed, replies that "the saiyans paid for their mistakes!".**

 **Refer to the wiki for more info.**

 _Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer_ _: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super and rest of Dragon Ball franchise. That's the reason why I need to write a disclaimer, even though this story is being published here, on fanfiction. Always support the original release(if you don't, things like your favorite program getting cancelled and replaced by something you don't like, would keep happening). (Is writing disclaimer in a fanfiction not necessary? And is, just a pun? :O)_

 **A/N** **: Sorry about the late update. I had written the first arc, but hadn't prepared the final drafts**.

 **I'm trying to follow the DBZ style of story-telling, so the first Arc is going to have more of the villains and other characters getting development instead of Goku, even though he is the main protagonist.**

 **Responses to reviews and notes are at the end of the chapter.**

 **Chapter 2:** Rebirth of the Saiyan God

"Kami, what is going to happen to the dragon balls?"

"They will continue to exist as long as I'm alive, but their power wont be the same. Over time the dragon balls will become weak, and they'll lose more power after each wish until they can't be used anymore,"said Kami as he pointed his palms towards Goku while beginning the ritual.

"Once you've become the Guardian," Kami said," Perhaps you'll be able to see and sense events all around the world. I had the ability to magically materialize things, which got amplified and enabled me to restore the moon, but the previous Guardian didn't possess such abilities. He wouldn't have been able to create the dragon balls even if he wanted to. But, he possessed the ability to remove and return the souls of beings weaker than him. The Guardian before him was a genius and becoming Kami amplified his intelligence. He was able to build this lookout with all of the wonders within. The abilities you gain depends upon your potential, whether it's creative, manipulative or destructive."

"Wow, having such abilities will be great if I have to go up against this Beerus guy," said Goku, as his eyes momentarily grew, becoming sharper as his irises became red. His skin tone became slightly darker as his hair lifted upwards, adopting a pinkish red glow. His overall body structure appeared to have become thinner and somewhat taller as he was surrounded by a light but explosive, flame-like aura.

But, soon he found himself nearly back to normal.

"So...This is what it feels like to be Kami?" asked Goku, feeling a new energy flowing through him.

"I've bestowed most of the God-ki I had to you. God-ki acts as an interactive intermediate between our body and spirit, giving us some special abilities."

"Kami, I think I can feel the area where the root of my tail used to be..."

"I see. Sorry, Goku, but over the course of time, any scars that you have will heal. Your tail will slowly grow back. Gods tend to have complete bodies even when their species don't grow lost limbs back. It's due to the healing property of God-ki. I guess you'll have to get it removed from time to time after it grows out."

"And that's another thing I didn't sign up for!" exclaimed Goku.

"Alright, it's time that we make preparations for the arrival of Beerus-sama. Please remember to heed what King Kai had said. We'll start with table manners."

"Okay, Kami. But I have one last request. Can I use this opportunity to fulfill my promise to Chichi, just in case the Earth's about to end? I'd like to give my friends and Chichi a real reason to be happy."

"Ah, there is no harm in that. Besides, you are the Guardian now. For what it's worth, I guess you could do that. Hurry now, for I have lots of things left to teach."

 **(((*A day Ago; At the Sacred Planet of Kais*)))**

"What? Beerus has awakened?"

"Yes, Supreme Kai."

"Wasn't he supposed to be sleeping for a few more decades?"

"He would've, but turns out he had a dream in which he faced against a powerful warrior. He now seems to have decided upon finding and fighting that warrior."

After hearing that Beerus was seeking out a strong opponent, Supreme Kai's facial expressions had changed from one filled with dread to one filled with hope. He hoped that Beerus would go to the demonic realm and defeat the Demon King for him, or at least destroy his planet and the dark wizard hiding there along with it.

"Please tell me that he is heading for the demon realm... If he gets rid of Dabura for us, or just destroys his planet, destroying Babidi along with it, that would at least lessen our headache."

"He isn't, I'm afraid. But good news is that he is going to visit Frieza. Although, bad news is that a Super Saiyan God exists, but we don't know of his identity."

"Thanks Kibito. The North Kai should be able to provide us with information on Saiyans. I'm fine with him getting rid of Frieza and the PTO for us."

Supreme Kai then contacted North Kai right away. The saiyan's were known as an evil warrior race. How could a God been born amongst them? And if a God had been born, would he be as strong and destructive as Beerus? That would mean the end of the universe!

 **(((*Later, that very day; At Frieza's home planet*))**

Vegeta was a young boy when he first saw the God of Destruction. That was perhaps the reason why Vegeta had forgotten about Beerus, or it was because of the traumatic experience of seeing his father - the King of all Saiyans - act as a cushion for Beerus, followed by a blow to the head (courtesy of Beerus) that had made him forget. Back then, even Frieza never dared to treat a Saiyan this way. If there was anything that the Saiyans held sacred, it was their pride. Seeing his father, the most proud Saiyan, swallow his pride was too unbearable. That's why Vegeta wasn't sure to be happy or sad to see Frieza crying, while being in the same position as he had once seen his father.

Frieza was on his knees, under the legs of Beerus.

"But Beerus-sama... you yourself asked me to destroy the planet of Saiyans! I did as you had asked me to. Why did you have to kill my father?"

"I did? I must have forgotten. What a waste. Well, I killed him because I was in a very bad mood and he claimed to be the one who did it, as if I would have been pleased to hear that. I would have been pleased, but only if the Super Saiyan God hadn't existed."

Vegeta would've attacked Beerus if he hadn't heard those words. Super Saiyan God? But Super Saiyans of legend didn't exist anymore...

"So, these 3 Saiyans are also not the one we're looking for?"

"Yes, Beerus-Sama. Although, It appears that the 4th Saiyan that I was talking about has somehow attained God-ki. He has become a Saiyan God. Looks like the prophecy was true."

"Saiyan God? Hmmm... But somehow it still doesn't seems right. Fine, let's see what we have to eat here and then let's pay his planet a visit."

"As you wish, Beerus-sama."

 **(((*Present Day; At Earth*)))**

The marriage preparations for Ox-King's daughter had been carried out on the scale of a battle, thanks to Capsule Corp. After all, it was a battle being fought in order to defend from the God of Destruction himself.

Goku had been learning dining etiquettes, table manners, conversing politely, etc from the former Kami himself.

"Don't eat with your mouth full. Don't talk while eating. Eat smalls morsels or don't eat at all while the God's here..."

Seating etiquette, napkin etiquette, food service etiquette, setting the table, when to start eating, handling utensils, passing the food, resting utensils...

Even though he didn't eat, Kami had looked upon the earth for centuries, and was very knowledgable about table manners. He hoped that he could teach Goku enough to impress Beerus.

Capsule Corp. had many employees and servants assigned to make sure that nothing went wrong. Guests were told that it was the Marriage of the 23rd World's Martial Arts Champion and the Ox King's Daughter, and many famous people and dangerous martial artists had been invited as guests. So, they were all asked to be at their best behavior.

King Kai had informed Goku that Beerus would be arriving shortly, so Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and the rest of the gang were assigned to look out for the God. The gang was back after spending a day trying to find the dragon balls, but had been able to find only one of the balls(*). They were going to present it to the wedding couple.

"Relax guys," said Krillin "If it's going to be our last day, we might as well enjoy it to the fullest. I don't know about you guys, but I'm quite happy to be Goku's best man... Even when Kami is apparently taking care of everything," joked Krillin.

"If we make it through this, I hope the couple finds the rest of the balls and wishes for a lot of money. Or Bulma invents something new. Man, the way Capsule Corp. has been spending money, I bet I'll end up marrying in debt instead of wealth," joked Yamcha, as he glanced over to Bulma. She had been making sure that everything was going on smoothly.

"Where are the people who were going to do the show? We need some entertainment and games going on. Let's see... Free food stalls, check. Musicians, check. Purple hairless cat, check." Bulma paused. "Purple hairless cat? Yikes!"

The God of Destruction had arrived.

 **((***Present day, At Frieza's home planet***))**

"There are three things I hate the most," said the evil tyrant as he tortured the three Saiyans, "Saiyans, Super Saiyans and Gods. And now, apparently, there is a Super Saiyan God."

Frieza was grieving the death of his father, and he knew nothing better than to torture the Saiyans in order to cope.

"If you were a dog, I'd scratch your belly. If you were a cat, I'd give you warm milk until you started to purr. But, since you are my favorite monkeys, I'm going to take your tails from you. I'm going to break every bone in your body. But I'm not going to kill you. Especially you, Vegeta. Now tell me, were you planning to use your God as the trump card against me?"

Vegeta didn't say a word. His gaze was fixed towards the ground and his mind was occupied with questions related to the Super Saiyan God.

"Why...you worm! You dare to ignore me?!"

"Hehehe... why Frieza? Are you really so scared?" laughed Nappa, even when it really hurt to laugh.

"Stupid Saiyan! I am Lord Frieza! No one surpasses me! No one even comes close! Etch this into your skull! I am the emperor of the universe! The likes of you only fit to grovel at my feet! Or better still... to die!" yelled Frieza, almost killing the bald Saiyan with his death beam, but at the last minute, chose to direct it toward the Saiyan's leg.

 **(((***Present Day, Earth***)))**

Bulma had fallen back and was about to shout for one of her friends, when she saw Goku standing in front of her. Instead of doing anything about the hairless cat-like humanoid, he turned towards the other weird guy standing along with the cat and bowed.

"Welcome... Beerus-sama... You are welcome... along with your... really strong... Pet cat-man... I never expected you'd be so strong... It's so mind boggling..."

"Oi... I'm Beerus", said the cat-like figure, "What's a cat? Anyway, I'll forgive your mistake, as it seems like you can tell that Whis is stronger. He is my attendant. Anyway, are you the Super Sai... Wait... where is this delicious smell coming from?"

 **(((***few hours later***)))**

While Whis collected various different delicacies as souvenirs, Beerus and Goku competed against each other to find out who could eat more. In the end, Beerus lost due to eating something really spicy and filling his stomach up from the water of the fountain nearby.

Yamcha, who had been singing "Cat loves Food" at the Karaoke nearby, stopped at the sight of this.

"You cheated! You didn't tell me that it was so spicy! And the one you ate didn't burn your tongue!"

"Well, I'm sorry, but I didn't know that myself. I think what I ate was just as spicy as what you ate. It's just that I ate some sandwiches and chocolate puddings over it instead of drinking water."

"Okay, so you are saying that you won because you outsmarted a god?" inquired Beerus, frustrated.

"Goku is also technically a God now, right Tien?" asked Chiatsou, who was sitting at a table nearby along with Krillin and Tien. The later two slapped their foreheads in response(*).

"Looks like you've found a worthy rival after all, Beerus-sama" said Whis, who now arrived carrying many boxes of food items.

"Not the kind of rival I was looking for.

In fact, he is the weakest Saiyan or God that I've ever seen" said Beerus.

"Sir, what's a Saiyan?" asked Goku as other looked at him, his friends wondering what impact Beerus' words were having on him.

"They were a warrior race. They usually have a tail, unlike Goku here, and become giant Oozaru when they look at a moon. Frieza destroyed their planet and now there are only four left," replied Whis, on behalf of Beerus.

Beerus flicked his finger, the shockwave knocking Goku out cold.

"I came here for a worthy rival. A warrior of my caliber. I didn't came here for him. I think I should destroy him for being so disappointing. How can a person be so weak when he lives among so many great things?" complained Beerus.

Whis wasn't an angel with any kind of remorse. He never felt any kind of guilt or any similar emotion, but feeling that the death of Goku might change things around this perfect place of delicacies, sports and all kind of entertainment, he decided to step in.

"Beerus-sama, you can't really blame him. He just became a God today and hasn't learned how to transform yet. And yesterday, the Daimao(*) had blown a hole through his chest during the most intense fight of his life. So, even though he seemed healed, he might be still much weak due to yesterday."

"But Whis, he doesn't even looks like he could stand against Frieza, forget about Dabura. Speaking of Dabura, what was he doing here?"

"Dabura was here under the mind-control of a wizard called Babidi. Babidi is the son of Bibidi and they came here to take Majin Buu away. Bibidi is the one who killed 2 Supreme Kais using Majin Buu. His creation, Buu, absored Grand Supreme Kai and the North Supreme Kai after killing the other two. Bibidi was killed by the east Supreme Kai on this very planet, when he was destroying hundreds of planets using Buu."

"Although I don't care about any supreme Kai anymore due to the Z sword, no one kills Supreme Kais of my universe. And destruction is my job. I guess it's time I brought destruction to the demonic real. Let's go, Whis", said Beerus as he turned around, facing Goku's friends." I'll be coming here again, but if I see this guy again," Beerus narrowed his eyes at Goku." And he isn't the Super Saiyan God or with the Super Saiyan God, I'll blow a hole in his chest, one from which he won't survive."

 ***End of Chapter 2***

 **Beta read by TeeLee123 1/29/17.**

 **Notes** **:**

 **1\. At the end of 23rd Martial arts tournament, most of the gang still didn't knew how to fly. Yamcha still couldn't fly a Zet. And Bulma probably still hadn't upgraded the dragon ball radar. So, finding the dragon balls still took a lot of time.**

 **2\. Tien slapped the side of his forehead. Don't expect him to slap his eye!**

 **3\. Daimao means "Great Demon King". Piccolo was known as Daimao Piccolo Jr. Beerus naturally assumed that it was Dabura/current demon king.**

 **Response to the Reviews:**

 **Foxsqueen** : Beerus has given the Ultimatum. And the story's title also answers your question! We'd see!

 **TeeLee123** : Becoming Kami hasn't made Goku look strong at this point of the story. But, you'd see! Yes, Vegeta is going to play a major role in this story!

 **FanFicsNFood** : Thanks! You got what you asked for! More coming soon!

 **dragonfox123** : Thanks!

 **Andrey258** : Ah... Thanks for the suggestions. I wish I could upload the third chapter right now."If I'm Kami, is Kami, Goku now?" Lol. You got your spoiler!

 **Guest** : Thanks, Fervans!

Special thanks to all who've followed &/or favorited this story! Until I post again!


End file.
